


The Odokuro Gang

by HoodiePatootie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodiePatootie/pseuds/HoodiePatootie
Summary: You are basically a very confused reader that randomly got tangled into the lives of a skeleton family, known locally as the Odokuro gang despite not even being a gang. They are just huge skeletons that lives in Chinatown. Basically Mystic Messenger on crack except the relationships are mostly platonic. The reader is androgynous but they are not Frisk. You're uhh you. Yeah you. Thank you for reading this dumpster fire lmao





	1. The Next Adventure for the Great Blueberry!

It always smells like honey in the room, despite recently getting his own. The room used to be Honey’s room until he gave it to his brother after the Fallen bros moved out. Blueberry crunch his nose up remembering having to clean up sticky surfaces from random places almost a year ago. Until this day, he can still find random surfaces that have that disgusting feel of it. 

Blueberry gets up finally to make himself food. He always must do a bunch of stuff, but his brother would help sometimes. Blueberry raise his hands up and bends down to his toes, repeating 20 times. After doing numerous stretching, he finally went on his way to the kitchen to make pancakes for his brother. He made the regular buttermilk ones while some other ones have blueberries in it. “To live up to my name” Blueberry explains. 

He doesn’t remember what his name used to be. Actually, none of the group knows what their name is. They slowly gave themselves names depending on what they call each other or what their favorite thing is. Blueberry have a sudden memory where Honey used to be Pasta, but Edge likes Pasta too. The whole naming process is weird. People call Honey other stuff like Slim or Stretch because he’s tall and lanky, but so is Edge and Cranberry’s brother. They don’t worry about it but none of them knows who is the oldest. Honey claims Blueberry is the oldest, but he assumes he said it to make him feel better. Honey tends to be too nice to him. They are all might as well be brothers because they all appeared out of nowhere. They don’t even remember their age or if they ever have a childhood. But they don’t worry, because they are still … them after all. They can’t change their situations really since it’s not a huge deal.

Blue made his way over to Honey’s room. The room is a mess, causing Blueberry to struggle his way over to Honey’s bed. He almost tripped on a dirty shirt. Honey is only sleeping with the thinnest one of his bed covers. 

“Brother! Your pancakes are going to get cold!” Blueberry pouts, gently shaking Honey’s sleeping form. He doesn’t really respond back. Blue pats his hand carefully on Honey’s drooling face, careful not to get saliva on him. 

Ohh boy he seems to be losing muscles … Blueberry thinks anxiously 

“Brother please! I even got some more honey yesterday for you! It’s the fancy Agave one if you want to explore,” Blueberry continues to shake his sleepy sibling.

“… And the regular one in case you didn’t like it,” Blueberry assures. 

Honey finally stirs a bit. 

“Mister, you’re losing muscles” Blueberry said, albeit a bit worryingly

“But .. we’re bones. We don’t have muscles wha--..?” Honey squints, groggily trying to take in information. 

“Then why am I thick?? I like my form but yes, what is that about?” Blueberry falters a little, looking at his arms and torso.

“n – no?? Just big boned, you’re fine,” Honey paps Blueberry’s head lazily. He finally gets up to eat the pancakes, the brothers avoiding the clothing and bottles strewn around the floor.

“All honey is special, all of it,” Honey smiles happily, chewing his pancakes with the Agave honey his brother bought for him. Blueberry shrugs as a response. 

“… Brother,” Blueberry suddenly calls to Honey. His brother looks up at him from across the small table. 

“Your biceps. Clothing usually shows it. I can barely see it. You really need to exercise, or you will literally be bony,” Blueberry explains, lightly smacking his arms as an illustration. 

“But we are bony,” Honey mumbles a little.

Blueberry looks at himself. Despite being a literal skeleton, his shirt still took his “form”. He’s a bit round yet slightly stocky from all the weightlifting he’s doing to make himself stronger. He has no idea how to get rid of his tummy though. Maybe I’m eating too much carbs? Blueberry wonders as he eyes his blueberry pancakes as he eats. 

“Hey”

Blueberry looks up to his brother. His brother blinks at him with a soft expression. 

“You’re fine. You’re not fat,” Honey assures.

“huh? Oh no! I know I have a great body! I’m the great Blueberry after all~” Blueberry smiles back at his brother with pride. He sincerely has no body issues, just that he would like to improve his image constantly. You know, be greater than what I already am.

My brother always been nice, maybe too nice to me … Except when it comes to chores. I do a bunch of stuff in the house because Honey is always sleeping or doing something else. The only person that is more responsible than me is Edge Fallen, Red’s tall brother. He kind of intimidates me because his face is always in an angry scowl and he tends to boom when he speaks. But he’s not a bad person, he’s just being the bigger person in the group. He helped me with the whole weightlifting thing since we both love to oversee things. He’s been a big inspiration to me and teach me how to cook. He always did so much work to keep the group together, so I hope to do the same as the great Blueberry! I wonder …

“Uhh brother?” 

“Hmm?” Honey hums.

“Do you know where Red lives now? I kept forgetting he doesn’t live with Edge anymore,” Blueberry pointed out. 

Red is … a bit different. I thought I remember him as being an edgier version of Honey, but he’s been gloomy as of recently. He always had this sense of melancholy now that I think about it. He still worries for him though since he can take him more seriously than Cranberry. Cranberry has the same aspirations as me but he’s a l o t hyper than me. He’s always doing too much to play pranks or try to look intimidating. He’s still my best friend though! I’m always happy to spend time with my family and friends! 

“Huh, no idea. I just know that he never invited any of us there, not even Edge. I wonder what kind of secrets he has,” Honey explains, continuing to finish his last pancake. 

The Great and Satisfied Blueberry raise a brow, thinking of an idea of an adventure. 

After cleaning the plates while Honey helps dry them (thankfully), Honey goes back to his room while I dress myself into my usual attire. It’s my battle suit I always wore all the time, for when I must become the guardian of this town … City? County?

It was a bit different before, but we live in a big city in the United States of America. Monsters and Humans of all races live peacefully together, despite the human and monster rights movements occurred not too long ago. Humans are squishy people with no magic in their system. I wish to protect monsters and humans as a great vigilante, but it would be more ideal if I was a police officer or some kind. I’m still learning more about what kind of job I want. Maybe a lieutenant or captain? Captain sounds great! Captain of what? The royal guard? Does the president have a royal guard? Does any—

“Blueberry! Over here!” 

I turn to suddenly see Cranberry. He is always wearing his battle attire much like mine. 

“Cranberry! I’m glad to see you’re prepared for our adventure!” I smiled at him.

“Yeah of course I am! I’m the great Cranberry after all! I have to step my game up as much as I could!” Cranberry raise his chin up with pride. 

We met at the park nearby. We live in Houston, specifically. It’s some kind of Matryoshka situation because every town as another town in there. Chinatown is the area we live in, so we are surrounded by things Alphys and her girlfriend might like. But it’s just a part of Houston, a city in another country named Tejas? Then the actual United States. I really need to catch up to my studies.

There are a few other monsters we got along well nearby, but the locals call us the Odokuro gang, at least based on what Honey said. 

“Alphys explained to me that us monsters are called Yokais. I think they were Japanese – but there is a legend of this one yokai of a great giant skeleton, called the Odokuro. So yeah, we are Odokuros to them,” Honey explained while he was on the couch watching the anime Alphys lend to us. 

Cranberry and I walks over to the playground so we can explain our agenda. Our plan is to find out what Red is hiding from us and where does he live. We must find out the truth! 

“Any information from Edge?” I asked him.

“Can you believe Red didn’t even tell Edge where he lives? Edge is usually so strict on him and us, so for him to not even tell his own kin his own address is really suspicious!” Cranberry explains. 

“Woah that’s weird, I never keep secrets from Honey or vice versa,” I replied with certainty. I kind of falter a little because … Would Honey keep any secrets from me? What kind of secrets can he have?

I continue to wonder worryingly but Cranberry suddenly tugs at my scarf to get my attention. I look up at him to see what’s wrong. Cranberry points at the spot where we talk about our plans, which is usually at the top part of the playground structure. There is a hooded figure hiding in that area. I can’t tell if it’s a human or a monster because the face looks off. Cranberry and I stood there silently as we look back at the person. They froze for a few seconds before subtly walking around, like they were just minding their business. They went over to the big slide and went in, but nothing came out of the other end. The playground is awfully empty because it was early in the morning, despite being summer vacation. 

The person looks tiny, so maybe it was just a child kind of put off with seeing two great powerful skeletons in this area. 

“What’s wrong Cranberry? We can talk about it at the swings,” I patted Cranberry’s back, trying to bring us over to the swings. 

“Ugh that’s too childish and open!” Cranberry protested, shoving himself away from my arm.

“Sir. We are in a playground.” I flatly pointed out.

“You have no pride, do you? OF COURSE WE ARE IN A PLAYGROUND! When are we going to have our own shed or workshop or—Yeah??” Cranberry exclaimed, seeing his face blush red slightly.

“I know! I know … I’m just as embarrassed as you, but it’s a beautiful day outside anyway! Look at the bright side! Besides, we will build our own shed with our magic and such,” I try to calm him down, smiling and feeling my face heat up a bit from the shame. 

When will we have our own … headquarters? The playground always been our meeting area. I just realize how childish it is so I can understand Cranberry’s frustrations. Problem here is that we don’t know where to put it. We can put it in our yard or his yard but then there is complicated stuff like private property and such – ughhh I feel like a baby not knowing these things! My face grew bluer as I get more unsure of our future headquarters. 

“Ugh whatever, let’s just go to our usual meeting spot. The person left anyway,” Cranberry huffed, going on his way to climb up the playground to the top platform. I quickly followed behind, trying to remember if the person did leave. When we reach to the spot, we didn’t see anyone there. We shrug off the situation to continue with our plan – find out Red’s address. 

“Where do we start? Did he give any hints to where he lives?” I start the conversation.

“No, but we can follow him the next time we see him,” Cranberry suggested.

“Oh, that’s going to be impossible – he uses shortcuts to get to places” I pointed out. Shortcuts as in he could teleport. 

“Darn, you’re right,” Cranberry pouts a little, “Not sure if we can use our magic to follow his trails.”

“Maybe? But teleportation makes everything hard. We clearly underestimated the challenge of this task” I explained, scratching my skull a little.

We sat there wondering what to do with this dilemma. We can’t follow Red because he can teleport away, Edge doesn’t know anything, we don’t know anything … Unless …

“Maybe Alphys can help us?” I suggested next.

“Hmm? How so?” Cranberry looks up curiously.

“… She can make a tracking device! Like those spy movies we saw!” I beamed with my hands up. 

“Oh? Can she create such a thing? I’m down,” Cranberry nodded in agreement.

“Then let’s be on our way! We have our own way of using shortcuts!”

Cranberry and I hold hands, using the shortcut to reach to Alphys’s home. She lives in a huge house since she’s been economically well off for her scientific and IT work. She currently works under a company that specializes in technology and computer science for now while she also freelances for lab testing. Cranberry and I reach to her door, knocking it. We stood around for a bit until Alphys opens the door for us. She looked stressed out about something, her glasses crooked on her face.

“… I NEED HELP.” She looks at us worryingly.

We turn to each-other before turning back to Alphys.

“Uhh we need your help too! But sure, we can help you with anything! What’s the problem?” I smiled up at Alphys.

She let us come into her home. She kept waving her hand up to tell us to follow her, so we continue to walk over until we reach to her room. It’s a bit of a mess, maybe worse than Honey’s. Her desk is full of empty ramen cups, papers, and pens. Her floor has more paper strewn around. On her bed is a few dresses and outfits. 

“I h-have no idea what to wear for Undyne. She just invited me to a date at the park in front of the convention center, so I’m debating whether to cosplay something or wear a dress,” Alphys explained worryingly. 

“It’s a date so … Wear something nice?” Cranberry responded flatly. 

“But what?! I have this dress with the polka dots and then this other dress with the squares and ahhgh,” Alphys clench her eyes shut in frustrations as she grabs onto her head. 

“What should I wear what should I wear What should I wea—” 

“Polka dots”

Cranberry and Alphys turns to look at me.

“… This one?” Alphys grabs the skirt of the polka dotted dress.

“Yes. I feel it in my soul that it fits with the date,” I smiled softly as I suggested.

Alphys looks over at the dress and the rest of her outfits.

“You know what? You’re right! Thank you, Blueberry!” Alphys sighs in relief. 

“So uhh you going to help us or not?” Cranberry squints, not caring about her dilemma. 

“Oh! Sure! What brings you two here?” Alphys stood up straight, walking out of the room and leading us out as well. 

“Do you have any knowledge on tracking devices? We are trying to find where Red lives,” I explained honestly.

“Yes! For protection, you know! He’s been distant and keeping secrets from his own brother,” Cranberry said, trying to convince Alphys that the reasoning behind our shenanigans is reasonable. 

“Really? I thought he lives with his brother Edge,” Alphys wonders, walking over to her personal lab, “But! Fortunately, I do know how tracking devices work and how to make one. You two want me to create a device where you can put it on someone then you can see where they are going?”

“That sounds perfect!” Cranberry and I said in unison, stars appearing in our eyes.

“Pff alright,” Alphys smiled at us. 

“This might take a few minutes, so do you need anything to eat or drink?”


	2. The Hoodie Patootie at the Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reader gets introduced lmao

You have no idea where you are going. 

You had a panic attack the night before. You didn’t have one for years but suddenly it came back with a vengeance. It got so bad to where you are basically too scared to go back to sleep. You are consumed with anxiety instead of the usual loneliness you feel most of the time. All of a sudden, you freaked out about the idea of mortality and how you couldn’t escape death or life itself. It’s an extreme form of existential crisis that you’re too familiar with. 

You didn’t care enough to let your family know where you are going. You got your small backpack full of useful stuff like your wallet, a bottle of water, your phone, your phone charger, and your car keys. You quietly went outside before anyone gets up, going in your car, then driving away to nowhere. 

So now you are driving and going with the flow of traffic. You quietly listen to your favorite cds and music stations on the radio, circles under your eyes getting darker with time. The early mornings are cool, and the humidity isn’t as bad as it usually is. You decided to go through with the long lines at a McDonalds to get some breakfast, getting your favorite items off it. 

You drive some more after getting food, driving near Bellaire and the area near your university. Soon you arrived at Chinatown, kind of curious as to what the rest of the community looks like. You suddenly found an empty parking lot near a park. You decided to park over there the moment you started to feel a bit tired. After parking your car and sitting there in silence, you start to slowly eat your breakfast. Your mind is empty. You just know you’re not happy. Actually you forgot how it feels to be happy, or if you ever did. You’re miserable. You’re in the middle of Chinatown in a park eating McDonalds breakfast with dried tears on your cheeks. You’re basically a mess. You’re tired of …. Everything, you guess. 

You look up to see a playground. It looks pretty cool, at least in the perspective of your childhood self. You stare blankly at the place; you suddenly got out of the car with your backpack. You repeatedly lock your car since you know how ghetto the city is in general. Putting your hood on, which can be zipped up to become some kind of a mask, you slowly walked over to the playground. This will look hella creepy since you look suspicious with the hood on, but you don’t care. There’s nobody here anyway. You spent half an hour trying the swing, the slides, the monkey bars (which you end up falling on your side from), and just goofing off overall. You have the idea that you’re just trying to spend your childhood the way you like it; a fun place all to yourself with nobody to bother you. No snotty kid to judge you or take your space. You never like people anyway. You climbed to the top platform to rest, feeling your sleepiness creeping in. You stare on at the swingsets and other stuff at the playground, your eyes rising up to see the sun slowly creeping up from behind. You just feel the gentle breeze, the small warmth of sunlight on your back, the sound of traffic in the distance, and the smell of outside. You look on in your environment as you slowly got sleepier. You didn’t even notice the crunching of grass and playground dirt grow nearer until you look to see … wait what.

Two cartoonish looking skeletons comes to your view, talking about something loudly. They sounded a bit frustrated then confident. You froze when the skeleton with the red and black attire spots you on the top platform behind blue colored iron bars. He suddenly grabs the other skeleton and points at your direction. You froze even more, feeling too confused as to what to do. Were they grim reapers?? Why are they pointing at you?? 

… You got up and pretend like you didn’t even see them, walking around in confusion until you gingerly went in the slide, hearing them talking again. 

“What’s wrong Cranberry? We can talk about it at the swings.” 

“Ugh that’s too childish and open!” one of the skeletons protested.

“Sir. We are in a playground.” The other one flatly pointed out.

That part made you snicker a little, hoping they didn’t hear you. You’re currently hiding in the slide, kind of eavesdropping. You start to wonder if you’re just hallucinating. 

“You have no pride, do you? OF COURSE WE ARE IN A PLAYGROUND! When are we going to have our own shed or workshop or—Yeah??” one exclaimed. 

“I know! I know … I’m just as embarrassed as you, but it’s a beautiful day outside anyway! Look at the bright side! Besides, we will build our own shed with our magic and such,”

Magic, wut? You’re really are hallucinating. You listen some more. 

“Ugh whatever, let’s just go to our usual meeting spot. The person left anyway,” one huffed. You froze a little. You gently slide a little deeper in the tube to hide yourself better. You heard them climbing up and the creaking of the platform. You stay still when they reach the top until they start talking again. 

“Where do we start? Did he give any hints to where he lives?” one start the conversation.

“No, but we can follow him the next time we see him,” other one suggested.

“Oh, that’s going to be impossible – he uses shortcuts to get to places” 

Short cuts? Wait why are they figuring out where someone lives? You wonder if you are going to be more worried if they are looking for a girl rather than a guy. Even then, that’s weird. Why are they trying to look for someone’s address? And who? 

“Darn, you’re right. Not sure if we can use our magic to follow his trails.”

“Maybe? But teleportation makes everything hard. We clearly underestimated the challenge of this task” 

Magic? Teleportation?? These people must be crackheads. You completely forgot the fact they are skeletons, walking talking skeletons, talking about magic. Maybe you are the crackhead??

“Maybe Alphys can help us?” 

“Hmm? How so?” 

“… She can make a tracking device! Like those spy movies we saw!” 

“Oh? Can she create such a thing? I’m down,” 

“Then let’s be on our way! We have our own way of using shortcuts!”

You got up to see the two skeletons holding hands, before suddenly disappearing. You blinked. You climbed up to see if they are anywhere, but nope. They are gone. They are not kidding when they said that teleportation is a thing.

… What did you just witnessed?

“… Nah fam I’m too tired for this,” you shook your head. You started to feel more exhausted, so you went in the slide to hide there in case they come back. You felt your eyes closing.

You gently knocked out, your body limping and sliding down the tube slowly.

 

Cranberry and I came back to our meeting spot. Alphys nicely gave us the tracking device – it includes a GPS and a button to put on someone you want to track. She is also nice enough to give an extra button in case the other one is lost. 

“Great! Now to put this button on Red and we can finally complete our mission,” Cranberry grins. 

“Yup, but who is going to put it on him?” I asked.

“Well we have two buttons. Either of us can do it,” Cranberry shrugs. 

“Let’s go over to my place in case Edge came to visit us,” Cranberry suggested as he walks over to the slide. 

Edge takes care of Cranberry, his brother Syrup, and the Gaster brothers. That’s how responsible he is in general besides Honey. Honey can be responsible for things like bills and such, but he’s not as extreme as Edge. Syrup is the opposite of the two; they recently found out he has a high-functioning form of Autism, which explains why he have a hard time communicating and just expressing himself overall. H also doesn’t like certain noises or textures. He’s an anxious tall skeleton that’s always looking up to his brother Cranberry, but he worries him with his shenanigans. He doesn’t follow Cranberry in his misadventures since the last time he did, he freaked out too much. I forgot what happened last time, but I think it involves something illegal. He tends to be a good and cautious individual that rather avoids trouble, so I don’t blame him – Oh he broke into a store to see if the “back” part of the store even exists. That was stupid. And illegal. No idea why that’s important or why I went along with it—oh it’s because his favorite Cranberry Pepsi soda wasn’t available. And neither is my … Blueberry soda. Okay let’s not talk about it anyways – Cranberry and I got down the slide only to hear him yelp “Oop” and put his boots up to stop himself. I quickly tried to stop myself too with my magic when he did that. 

“Wha—Hey I could have crushed you!” I exclaimed.

“That person is still here,” he replied.

“Who?” I asked in confusion until I look over his shoulder – the hooded person is at the bottom of the slide, their body limp.

“Oh, we could have crushed into them! – okay how do we get out?” I looked around the tube until we teleported our way out onto the ground.

We walked over to the human to check if they are okay. Now that I got a closer look, their mask is part of their hoodie. They are laying on the bottom of the slide.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked softly, shaking the person a little. They didn’t wake up. 

“Do it more roughly,” Cranberry huffed, threatening to shake them harder with his hands stretched out.

“No! Don’t be so rough,” I blocked him, not wanting him to do anything stupid.

“Let’s just leave them, we have to go and see if Red came to visit the house,” Cranberry grabs my scarf to go get to a shortcut, but then I hold onto the sleeping person. 

We ended up over at Edge’s home. I quickly grab hold of the person in my arms. Syrup is at the couch watching cartoons on TV while Edge is at the kitchen cooking something. 

“What the – Blue! Why you brought them with you?!” Cranberry exclaimed.

Edge turns to see us. His usual scowl is still on his face, his eyes lowering to see the person in my arms. Looking up, he asked, “what you two been doing?”

“Hey, don’t look at me! I told him to leave them alone!” Cranberry glares at me with his thumb pointing towards me as he explains. 

I furrowed my brows at him, trying not to lose my composure. Syrup is too focused on the TV to see the commotion. I walked over to the couch only to freeze in place; Red is there. He is sitting next to Syrup while he watched TV.   
“Pss! Cranberry,” I try to call him quiety. 

“Hmm?” Cranberry looks at me before looking at the couch. His eyes widen and starts moving his head towards me and Red. He walks over to Red with his button in hand, discreetly putting it on Red’s hood. Cranberry turn to look at me with a sly grin. I smile innocently back at him. 

I gently move to the other couch and placed the person there. I took the time to feel if they have a soul and to my surprise, they are a human. The color of the soul glowed softly. No wonder this person looks small to me. Red looks over to who I brought curiously but trying not to look too interested. He turns back to the TV. 

“Are you seriously not bringing that person back to where you found them?!” Cranberry looks at me in disbelief. 

“I’m worried for them,” I responded honestly. 

This person is all by themselves, sleeping in a playground and hiding themselves. That’s concerning enough as it is. 

“Blueberry, I know that’s a human you brought in,” Edge suddenly declared. 

Everyone looked up at him before looking at the sleeping human. 

“Wh—Blueberry what in seven shades of—w HY?!” Cranberry yelled.

“Blueberry, you do know humans aren’t so fond of us. They are not even fond of other humans because of the difference of their skin colors. That person is going to wake up and start going ballistic, thinking we kidnapped them,” Edge explained sternly. 

Red looks at the human curiously with lidded eyes while Syrup looks around nervously. Cranberry angrily looks at me before grabbing my scarf from the front to be up on my face. 

“Bring that creature back or so HELP ME!” he growls at me. 

“Uhh …” Syrup whines a little. 

Cranberry and I look over at the human to see it sitting up, looking at us. We stay there, waiting until they start screaming or start attacking … But no. They just sat there. Even Edge seems to be on … Edge as he looks at the human. While Syrup curls up, his eyes darting everywhere, Red continues to sit there blinking slowly at the human. 

“Human! You’re alive!” I smiled at them happily. The human looks up at me. It slowly took their shoes off, before curling into a ball. But then they stretch out on the couch and went to go back to sleep again!

Cranberry grabs my scarf again to hiss at my ear “quick, bring that human back to the playground before it wakes up again! ... Red?!” 

I turn to look at what he is talking about to see him kneeling over at the human. 

“… Sir what are you doing?” I asked.

Red didn’t turn to look at us. He stays looking at them. 

“Ughhh this is ridiculous, are you two going to bring them back or not?” Edge interrogates us. 

“I said don’t look at me! Blueberry, take that thing back!—WHAT THE – RED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Cranberry suddenly exclaims. I look and saw Red is cradling the human on his lap, continuing to watch TV like nothing is wrong. 

“Brother! What are you doing?!” Edge scolds.

“Can you people stop screaming? That’s going to wake them up … Also, you’re scaring Syrup over there,” Red responded calmly with his deep voice. 

“Yes, I very much agree with you Red,” I nodded at him, “you all need to calm down.”

“How can we calm down?! Did you listened to what Edge said—”

“Listen to Blueberry.”

Everyone turns to look at my brother sitting next to Syrup! 

“Brother!” I smiled at him. He smiles and nods at me before continuing, “Blueberry knows what he is doing.”

“Honey, did you forget about that one time they broke into a Seven Eleven because they ran out of Pepsi soda?” Edge looks over at Honey. Syrup shivers a little at the mention of the incident.

“First of all, that was Cranberry’s idea. Second, Blueberry isn’t happy about the incident and neither is Syrup. Third, the human seems comfortable being here. Look at them,” Honey raise his hand at Red and the human. 

I quickly got over to the human and try to explain, “human, I don’t know if you are awake, but I want you to know that I was worried for you. You were just sleeping on that dirty slide and could have been taken away by other people with – bad intentions. I know we are different, but we really mean no harm.”

The human doesn’t move at all on Red’s lap. They just lay there.   
“… You saw they were awake; they would have got up and go if they want. Or attack us. But they didn’t,” Honey pointed out. 

“Is it even okay if we kept calling them human? That sounds a bit awkward,” I wondered. 

“Hoodie Patootie”

“Huh?” I looked up to see how suggested the name. 

“That’s their nickname, hoodie patootie,” Red said, looing at me. 

“Oh, that’s cute! But we can always ask—”

“I’m taking them with me”

Our eye sockets widen when Red took the human with them. Even Honey is surprised. 

“WHAT IN SEVEN SHAPES OF PASTA HAPPENED?!!” Edge yelled out in disbelief. 

“WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT BAG OF BONES LIVE! WHAT IS HE THINKING?!”

“Welp, good thing is I got that button on him,” Cranberry stated as he puts his hands on his hips. 

I suddenly remember and took out my GPS, checking where he could have gone.


	3. Red's Secret Abode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get kidnapped by a very weird skeleton, then a chase scene follows as the Berries tries to bring you back to the park rip

You must be getting some wild lucid dreams as of today. You start to see more skeletons. They sounded annoyed as they make a commotion. You open your eyes sleepily but stay still.

“Are you seriously not bringing that person back to where you found them?!” 

“I’m worried for them.” 

“Blueberry, I know that’s a human you brought in,” 

“Wh—Blueberry what in seven shades of—w HY?!” 

“Blueberry, you do know humans aren’t so fond of us. They are not even fond of other humans because of the difference of their skin colors. That person is going to wake up and start going ballistic, thinking we kidnapped them.”

Kidnapped? Oh … You’re not at the playground anymore, you’re at their house. You slowly sit up to see if you’re tied up or not, but you’re not. You keep stirring up until you are sitting up on their couch. There was a stocky, bigger skeleton looking at you calmly while the skinnier skeleton beside him looks at you with fear in his eyes. 

“Bring that creature back or so HELP ME!” 

“Uhh …” the skinny skeleton whimpers a little. 

Suddenly they all noticed you are up. You’re not too sure of what to do but you’re glad you had your hood up so they don’t see your confusion in your face. The two skeletons you saw at the playground are behind the couch where the bigger skeleton is sitting while an angry, tall and thin skeleton is farther behind at what looks like a kitchen. They all look at you worringly except for the one skeleton with the black jacket and red shirt. He kept looking at you with no problem, slowly blinking at you. 

“Human! You’re alive!” the skeleton with the blue scarf smiled happily. You look up at him.

… You slowly took your shoes off, before curling into a ball. But then you stretch out on the couch and went to go back to sleep. You probably think you’re still dreaming. 

“Red?!” 

“… Sir what are you doing?” 

You opened your eyes a little to see the big skeleton, supposedly named Red, looking at you. You didn’t seem to mind. Juuuust dreaming. 

“Ughhh this is ridiculous, are you two going to bring them back or not?” 

Suddenly you feel yourself being lifted, but you didn’t open your eyes. You slowly realize you are on somebody’s lap. 

“I said don’t look at me! Blueberry take that thing back! —WHAT THE – RED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“Brother! What are you doing?!” 

“Can you people stop screaming? That’s going to wake them up … Also, you’re scaring Syrup over there,” Red responded calmly with his deep, husky voice. That made you shiver a little because you’re a weirdo that have a voice kink, I guess. You were a bit scare for a millisecond because you thought he was going to reenact that scene at this one Devilman anime were Amon hold onto this tiny demon for a hot minute then ate the hoe. But nope. You stay still on Red’s lap and nothing happens. 

“Yes, I very much agree with you Red; you all need to calm down.”

“How can we calm down?! Did you listened to what Edge said—”

“Listen to Blueberry.”

“Brother!”

Blueberry knows what he is doing.”

“Honey, did you forget about that one time they broke into a Seven Eleven because they ran out of Pepsi soda?” 

You shook as you snicker a little.

“First of all, that was Cranberry’s idea. Second, Blueberry isn’t happy about the incident and neither is Syrup. Third, the human seems comfortable being here. Look at them.”

“Human, I don’t know if you are awake, but I want you to know that I was worried for you. You were just sleeping on that dirty slide and could have been taken away by other people with – bad intentions. I know we are different, but we really mean no harm.”

You don’t move at all on Red’s lap. You just lay there. 

“… You saw they were awake; they would have got up and go if they want. Or attack us. But they didn’t.”

“Is it even okay if we kept calling them human? That sounds a bit awkward,” 

“Hoodie Patootie”

“Huh?” 

You snicker a little and blushed at the suggestion. These skeletons are some interesting Grim Reapers.

“That’s their nickname, hoodie patootie.” 

“Oh, that’s cute! But we can always ask—”

“I’m taking them with me”

Wait what.

You close your eyes and felt your body go light for a hot minute. The weight quickly came back to you, but you felt even more distorted. You stay on Red’s lap. After trying to process reality, you noticed Red turn his own TV on. You have no idea what to do besides just stay where you are. Maybe he will eat you like that Devilman anime scene?

Of course not. I wouldn’t pluck one hair from you. 

Truth is I been living by myself this whole time. I just wanted to feel more private about what I’m doing. I still have respect for him, but I’m getting tired of Edge’s constant lecturing. He always lectures about what I’m doing. The one thing he definitely doesn’t approve of is me bringing in a cute human. 

That’s what I have been doing; bringing humans into my home for company. I like them for some odd reason. I like how warm they are. I like how squishy they are, especially the chubby ones, I like how small they are, I just like … Everything. Anyone I can charm. I remember it would be up to seven or maybe more pets. Despite how painful it is for me when they leave or disappear suddenly, I kept looking for more pets. I call them pets but I see them more as companions. 

I wonder what you look like under that mask. Are you going to have long hair? Curly? Dark? Blonde? Colored? Will your skin be uniformed or full of interesting spots? What about your eyes? Is it dark? Chocolatey? Blue? Are you feminine or masculine? Maybe androgynous? I don’t mind. 

I will still keep you. It’s been so long since I had a human pet. Your soul even reminds me of one of my favori-- … 

I gently took hold of the zipper, carefully lowering it down to see your true form. But then you grab my hand. You didn’t want me to see you. 

“… Let me see you, I know who you are,” I assured. 

You kept hold of my hand, trying not to show yourself.

“Do you think you’re ugly? Why are you hiding yourself from me?” I asked, cooing. 

You didn’t respond. You never spoked. I wonder what your voice sounds it. Or are you mute? I don’t mind. 

“Your soul looks wonderful, by the way. I want to see your shell, your outer self, the you that is shown on the outside world … You’re stuck with me,” I declared, forcing my hand to lower the zipper until—

“There you are!” 

“.. Wait what the fuck?” I growled in confusion, seeing Cranberry and Blueberry appear in front of us. 

“What were you thinking you idiot?! That human needs to be put back into the playground where we found them,” Cranberry scolded.

“How did you two found me?” I demanded, tightening my grasp on you.

“Well, let me explain to you—” Cranberry was about to answer me before Blueberry cut him off, stating “it doesn’t matter, let them go!” 

You are awfully confused as to what is happening. You are still questioning your sanity, whether this is a hallucination or a severe case of REM sleep. 

Out of nowhere, all our phones started to ring an AMBER alert. Cranberry grabs his phone out while Blueberry follows. Curiously, I looked at mine. It just says the type of car you had that you drove away with, except you don’t know because you are kind of stuck where you are.

“Ughh fuck off, Red, let that person go!” Cranberry huffed in frustration, sticking his arms out and grabs onto your arm. 

“Hey, back off you little sh—” 

Wait – what the fuck?? I can’t move! 

“Red, that’s a person. That’s not a pet,” Blueberry declared, looking at me seriously. He’s probably using his magic on me. I grew angrier as Cranberry grabs you and tries his best to hold onto you. So angry, that I suddenly start to break out of Blueberry’s grip. 

“Cranberry, go!” Blueberry ordered, trying to keep me still since he knew he underestimated my powers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Fuck off Red. Anyways uhh no idea this adventure is going to lead to this. 

“Oh, so you two have a tracking device,” Edge commented, his brows raised, “At least it’s not going to be too difficult looking for that bad of bones.”

Looking at the GPS alongside Blueberry, we looked on to see where he could have gone. The coordinates are shown, so we quickly got on our way to get to Red’s house. 

But nope. Turns out Red is even weirder than we thought he would be. Why is he so desperate to keep you with him?? What is his problem? And I thought the Gaster brothers in the basement is off.

I don’t remember seeing him this upset over something besides that one time he especially needed his mustard, but I successfully pulled you out of his grasp thanks to Blueberry. He seems scared of Red, which I don’t blame him because the guy is making ME concerned with how illogical his strings of actions have been. 

I quickly teleported out into Bellaire, where this Toonerville trolley cart is put on display. I really hope Red isn’t too shabby with his magic to where he can pinpoint anyone he wants to find. Who knows how many secrets this guy has! Where am I supposed to – oh yeah, the park!—

Blueberry suddenly teleports himself a few feet away, running up to me. 

“He scares me,” you admitted. 

“Relax, blue boy. If we can’t figure out where he lives, then how can he figure out where we went?” I suggested with no concern with my smile. 

“Bitch you thought”

My eyes swung open in horror, Blueberry turning fearfully at the same time as I turn to the left, seeing Red stomping over to us. 

“OH NAH!” The adrenaline starts filling up my stocky bones, quickly trying to teleport away from him. But what sucks about Blueberry and our magic is that we are not as experienced with it as Edge or Red – if we are nervous, it starts to glitch out. So we are basically disappearing in and out, almost killing ourselves when we stop in the middle of a busy traffic at some point. I have no idea how the human is feeling because I completely forgot you were in my arms and have zero idea on shortcuts. You were probably going to vomit or your organs got rearrange; I didn’t care because a frEAKING BIG WEIRDO OF A SKELETON IS CHASING US TO THE GROUND!!

“CRANBERRY! THE PARK! TAKE HER BACK THERE!—” Blueberry tries to instruct me but suddenly we crash into ourselves, landing on a small alley in front of a bunch of kids. A goat monster and two humans that were with him look at us with surprise, slowly walking away from us. 

“CRANBERRY! The human!” Blueberry exclaim worryingly. 

“They’re fine, you worry walnut. Now let’s keep going –” I got up and discreetly look over at the human to see if you’re fine. You seem fine, just limp. 

“This stops now. Give me the human.”

Blueberry and I turn to see that Red really isn’t giving up on you. He got us cornered at the alley way, the shadows making him look scarier. Annoyed, I pushed the human into Blueberry’s arms and walk over to Red. 

“No, YOU stop what you’re doing. What are you even thinking, you animal?! Chasing us down and getting ourselves in a wild goose chase? The fuck is wrong with you?!!” I yelled as I pointed at him angrily, no longer scared because nah – I’m feeling really fed up about this stupidity.

Red kept glaring at me, rolling his dumb eyes but suddenly he look concerned. My yelling falters when I turn to see what’s wrong with him – Blueberry left with you. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have your eyes closed the whole time, feeling even groggier than before. Blueberry hold onto your tired body, breathing heavily as he tries to get you back to where he found you. He finally reaches to the playground. Running through the parking lot, he noticed your car is the same car model from the alert. 

The great Blueberry knows that driving with sleepiness is the worst idea ever, so he decided to just call 911 and explain the situation. 

Turns out you been reported missing hours ago, probably from your worried parents. The police is going to come over to identify the car and check the situation. 

It’s getting hot, the sun glaring down on us uncomfortably. Red isn’t showing up yet, but I’m worried that thinking about him will make him appear. I just want you to go home. I want you to be safe as sound. I sat on the bench at the playground where a tree overshadows it, protecting you from the sun. I knew humans are so fragile and squishy to where the smallest error can cause so much damage. I’m awfully scared for you. I’m scared and then feeling conflicted on what to do; I did the right thing about calling the authorities, but what Edge talked about also scared me too. What if they think I did something to you? What if I really did with all that teleporting I just did trying to get away from Red? What’s going to happen to me? Will I get arrested? Is this what is means to be selfless and passive? What if—

I suddenly felt you pat me on my shoulder, squirming as if you want to get up. I let you go. You wobbled to your feet, moving slowly to sit next to me. After we sat there in silence for a few more minutes, you dig into your pocket and pull out a candy. You reach your hand out to me with the candy.

“Thank you, fellow human! That’s very kind of you!” I smiled gratefully as I take your gift.

“… I feel weird calling you by your race. Is there a name you would like me to call you?” I asked sincerely.  
You kept sitting there quietly. Now that I think about it, you never said anything this whole misadventure. Not even a squeal or a yelp from the scary parts.

“Would you like my phone? I have a lot of apps too! Like Skype or Twitter or – oh yes? That’s great!” I nodded happily, seeing you nod yes to my suggestion. After sharing our contacts, we noticed a police car coming along. 

You suddenly pat me then make a hand movement where you’re telling me to go on my way. You walk over to the cops as you unzip your hoodie. I didn’t see your face, but I saw how your hair looks like. I wanted to stick around in case I need to explain, but I reluctantly went to Edge’s home and told him everything. Red didn’t do anything to Cranberry since he did drag Edge’s brother back home. It was a lot. Red still went back to his home and didn’t bother to listen to Edge’s scolding. 

Welp, mission accomplished though. Hopefully this isn’t the first time Red did such a thing, you know, grabbing a human against their will. Because if he’s in trouble, everyone else is in trouble. 

The day already ended and there wasn’t any news on the human. He checked your soul to see if your health bar is okay. It was, but the weird thing is that it’s a small health bar. Humans on average have bigger HPs but yours didn’t. Your HP is lower than 7. Maybe it’s a 2. 

As I continue to think of you concerningly, I suddenly get a notification on my phone. Curious, I look to see who it is. The text just said this one line from a number I just put into my contact;

“My name is (y/n)”


	4. The Weirdos in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the two weirdos from the "basement"

“ _My name is (y/n)_ ”

I was lying in bed when you sent that message.

“ _Are you okay? You’re the human, right?_ ”

“ _Yes. So you people are not Grim Reapers?_ ”

I raise my left brow a little, asking in text “ _What’s a Grim Reaper?_ ”

Instead of answering my question, you just texted back explaining how you ended up going through your misadventure.

“ _This might be too much for you to handle but I didn’t sleep for 48 hours that day. I would have gotten hurt if I try to drive under that state, which is why I stopped at the playground in the first place._ ”

“W _ell I’m glad I was there to help. I was actually worried for you!_ ” I texted back, being sincere.

" _... Interesting. Why?_ " you asked

" _Because I know humans are more fragile than monsters. Do you feel weird or anything after that whole teleportation shenanigans we did?_ "

" _I was knocked out the whole time. I think. I don't remember._ "

" _Did Red did anything to you? You know, that big scary guy with the red shirt and black jacket with a gold tooth?_ "

" _Not really? He just wanted to see how I look like_ "

" _See what you look like?_ "

" _Like he tries to pull down my hoodie but I didn't want to_ "

" _Oh yeah, why did you have that hoodie mask thingy on?_ "

" _I want to be mysterious_ "

" _Are you mute?_ "

" _No. But I do sound like a 12 year old boy according to the voice chat on Overwatch_ "

" _Interesting. So you're fine, you're just tired?_ "

" _Yes. I got yelled at pretty badly though, for running away_ "

" _Why did you run away?_ "

This isn't the first time I see that but sometimes you would type for a long time but suddenly text something small. I don't mind though. Your answer was because " _you were bored_ "

" _Oh, understandable. What about the police?_ "

" _Honestly I was scared the whole time. I didn't care about the consequences or being yelled at because I just wanted to escape. You seem cool but now I couldn't visit you anytime soon because my parents are even more paranoid._ "

" _You think I'm cool?_ " I beamed a little when you called me cool. I know I'm cool, but I didn't know I'm cool to humans too!

" _You were quick to give me your contacts, so I have to make use of your existence somehow. But I need to get out more. I want to be part of your adventures too, but you don't know me well enough_ "

" _Of course you can be part of my adventures! The great Blueberry is always happy to bring anyone along to my missions!_ " I declared happily in text.

" _Really? Okay, don't be a liar though because you feel sorry for me._ "

" _I always keep my word!_ "

" _No wonder you are so likable. You're not boring like all the other humans. They always want to be uniformed. They are too scared to express their uniqueness. That's what makes you great. I just hope I can keep up somehow_ "

My heart swells with pride as you continue to flatter me with your praises.

“ _You’re so nice!! I’m so happy to meet you!_ ” I texted back excitedly

“ _If you say so. People hate me for being brutally honest._ ”

“ _Oops! I just noticed the time. I need to keep my sleep schedule, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, so you have a good night!_ ” I texted. I waited until you reply.

“ _Thank you for letting me know. Have a good night, sir._ ”

You are currently in your room. Nothing is on the floor at least: but your desk, bed, and cabinets are in disarray. Your parents, specifically your mother, are constantly scolding you for not putting things in order. You were constantly tired, never feeling motivated for anything. Your eyes are swollen, and you continue to snort out more runny tears and snot onto toilet paper tissues. You got a bad scolding from your parents. You understand they are just worried, but you are tired of being treated like a baby when you are literally over 18. Like on your early twenties old. Yet here you are, crying like a dumbass.

You try to go to sleep. It took ten million years as it usually does.

…. You want to go back to the park. You want to see them again.

This time, you told your parents that you decided to start exercising at a nearby park. You even got a bag with some supplies to prove that point. Despite how angry they were yesterday, they relented and let you go since they been complaining about your weight gain.

You suddenly forgot where the park is since when you reached there, it was from pure luck. Using a GPS, you try to reach the place again. After parking, you put your hoodie on again and went to the playground.

Is there a reason why you have your hoodie on? You just guessed it’s so you can be recognized again. It made you intimidate though since hoodies are always associated with deceit and criminal activities. Doesn’t help that it includes a mask, which is a simplified illustration of a mask that signifies tragedies in theatre; Melpomene.

You did numerous stuffs in the playground; you climbed everywhere, you fall off the monkey bars again, you spun on the roundabout, you sat on the swings, then viciously rocked on a spring rider. You suddenly feel kind of sick and some pressure on your headache; it’s that kind of pressure that shows up because you are stressed out about your expectations not coming true. It happened when you are not forgiven, it happened when there was no reply, it happened when you arrived at a place you don’t want to be in … You decided to go for a walk.

Maybe being calm as you inspect the way sunlight shine through the tree leaves. You listen to the gentle winds and the crunching of leaf-ridden cement. You’re always happy to be alone. You don’t like people. You don’t like being bothered by humans. All they do is make things complicated for themselves and everyone else. Speaking of people, you tense when you saw two people in the distant. You then noticed they seem a bit off; you were going to beam out when you thought you saw Blueberry, but nope.

They are skeletons but you didn’t recognize them. One is a tall skinny skeleton while the other one is a shorter one. The tall one has their eyes closed, furry hood on while wearing dark clothing. Their partner is wearing the same outfit except they have their hood down. They both have the same lines on their face.

You try to ignore them. You’re assuming they maybe related to Blueberry, but who knows if there are other skeletal monsters around. You slowly realize they are looking at you. You try to act uninterested through body language but then they are slowing down their walking as they kept staring at you. You kept your pace but suddenly they both said –



You got so confused at what you heard because it sounded so off. You couldn’t help but turn your head a little to look back at them. They stopped right in front of you, the two skeletons standing side by side.

 _Ah shit here we go again_ you thought.

You stopped as well because it might be a bad idea to turn your back on them.

“Oh, we were going to be so happy – your mask, it reminded us of our master,” the smaller one spoke.

You stood there, shrugging once as a response.

“We saw you there, fellow human. We were so curious about you. You see, humans aren’t very fond of us sometimes,” the smaller one kept explaining, “we didn’t see you well enough, but we felt your soul.”

Soul? You actually have one? You thought you are dead inside!

“It’s such a brilliant color. Human souls are so pretty, and very, very, interesting,” he mused.

You could have talked like a normal human being, but you just point at each skeleton.

“… I see. How rude of us. Let us introduce ourselves; I’m Aster while my fellow brother here is Wing Ding. Despite our exteriors, we think and are the same,” Aster said.

 Wing Ding bowed his head.

Ooh it was him that said those weird stuff. You nodded back to them.

“Don’t mind him. He speaks in the wonderful ways of our messiah. Everyday, we hoped and await his return from the abyss,” Aster contemplates.

Oh boy, are they in some kind of cult? At least your assumptions are correct about them being related to Blueberry.

“Speaking of our master, you would like to help us in a project? Maybe you can draw or design something, if you like. We trust you since we are always watchful of everything,” Aster grins.

You are pretty good at doing creative stuff in general. You only expressed yourself through those things anyway because you always felt like your voice didn’t matter.

You nodded yes to their request. Your string of rash decisions is concerning, but you don’t seem to care. Like dude, it’s common sense not to hang out with strangers. It’s not that you refuse to say no because you felt like you’re judging them based on their monster race.  
Anyways, you went ahead and follow them along. You start to get thoughts that maybe you are going to be a human sacrifice for their god or something, but you kept following along. They walked all the way to the different neighborhoods nearby, staying on the sidewalk as they continue to whisper to each other in that strange dialect. You noticed they are walking up to a drugstore nearby. They entered while you still had your hood on. You hoped the employees aren’t suspecting the group of stealing since they do look suspicious. You avoid eye contact with people until Aster start asking you random questions when they reach to the arts and crafts sections.

“What kind of ink do you recommend? We need something black and pigmented, to symbolize the darkness. I’ll take care of the poster size,” Aster asked. You picked up a few ink pens that you knew are good enough. You got a bunch in case you need to draw too much dark spots. You were sweating a little at the thought that they might steal, but they walked to the counter when they got everything they need. You brought the pens in and avert your eyes from everyone. Good, they are not stealing.

After the trip to the store, they walked back to the rows of houses. You looked to see a few monsters around that are not skeletons. A blue anthropomorphic rabbit rolls his cart of Nice Cream on the other sidewalk. Smaller monsters are playing around with human kids, seemingly playing tag. You kept following them until they reached to a home. It was a one-story home much like the other homes around. Aster and Wing Ding went to the side of the house where a chain-link fence entrance is. It was getting a bit dark, so you told your (mom) family that you went to help with a school project.

“We shall place the poster on this spot when it’s done. Do you prefer to make it inside or outside?” Aster asked.

You pointed inside the house. They nodded and went inside, letting you in. It felt cozy when you came in, smelling someone cooking pasta in the kitchen. You noticed Syrup on the couch. You quickly followed behind them to not freak anyone out, even though they invited you. You wondered where Blueberry or Cranberry went. Edge was too busy cooking to noticed you, assuming it’s just the two brothers coming along. You went deeper into the household and entered their room, which looks darker than the rest of the house. You went inside but flinched a little when the door closed itself.

Aster set the poster on the floor while pulling out the rest of the supplies next to it. You sat on the floor near the stuff, pulling up your small backpack to take out a sketchbook. You flipped to an empty page. Again, you could have talked to them normally, but you just sat there silently with the sketchbook. Aster and Wing Ding looks at you patiently. You reach your sketchbook over to see if they have a design in mind. They look at the sketchbook, then at you.

“You want an idea on how our master looks like?” Aster asked. You nodded yes willingly.

“I understand. My art skills are not too impressive though,” he gave a small smile.

He proceeded to sketch something for a little while. Despite being in a stranger’s home, you lounge around and check your phone. You were debating whether to text Blueberry about the situation. You ended up doing so –  
“ _Hey sir, do you know who Aster and Wing Ding is?_ ” you asked in text.

As Aster continues to sketch, you got a text back from Blueberry.

“ _Oh you met the two? Yeah they live with Edge. They do the most questionable things for their master or something. They almost never show up though. How do you know about them?_ ”

You texted him back with “ _I’m drawing something for them. Don’t you live with them?_ ”

He texted “ _Oh that’s nice of you! About your question, no. I live with my brother Honey in another place. We used to live together but we got our own place at some point. We still visit a lot though!_ ”

Aww, he doesn’t live here. You noticed Aster giving back your sketchbook. You looked at it. You liked any effort people put in their art, no matter how inexperienced they are. This drawing is full of scribbles then a figure in there …? You had an idea of what kind of aesthetic they might like. You sketched out some ideas and show some to the brothers to see if they like any of it. After deciding on what to draw on the poster, you went ahead and start working on it. Aster and Wing Ding stay sitting on the floor, gazing at you and your work-in-progress calmly. You must have used three pens since they keep running out of ink. You get hungry at some point, but you are too focused on the drawing to notice. That’s how much you liked doing art. You were 80% done with the illustrations when you heard someone yell out “COME OVER AND EAT!!”

Aster and Wing Ding stayed put while you kept drawing. A few minutes later, you heard stomping nearing at the door until Edge opens it. You tensed up while Aster and Wing Ding didn’t look up to see him.

“You two, come over and eat. And no, you can’t eat my lasagna in your room,” Edge ordered.

He then notices you and recognized you from yesterday. He pinched the area between his eyes, once again asking them to come and eat with everyone else. The two looked at one another before getting off the floor. You stayed drawing since he didn’t really mention you.

“… Hey.”

You look up at Edge. He looks tall and intimidating, standing by the doorway. He looked at you with no malice in his face though, despite having a permanent scowl.

“… Would you mind coming in for dinner?” he asked.


	5. You, the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ate dinner and draw some stuff

“… Would you mind coming in for dinner?” he asked.

… You quickly got on your feet and came out of the room. You needed to eat, or you’ll become an asshole. You almost broke off with your best friend from middle school because of how angry you got from hunger.

Edge follows behind, quickening his pace to reach to the kitchen and get the food ready. Syrup and Cranberry are shocked to see you again. You two avoided eye contact though as you sit on a chair. It was a reasonably-sized table, enough to fit maybe 8 or 9 people. Aster and Wing Ding sat next to each other on the left side of the table while Syrup and Cranberry sits on the right. You sat on the left next to Aster.

“Wh – How did you came here??” Cranberry asked in confusion.

“Relax, Cranberry. Let them stay for dinner,” Edge sighed.

“But weren’t you the one that was angry about it the most? Why you suddenly changed your mind?” Cranberry questioned Edge as he turns to him.

You are just chilling there awkwardly when suddenly, Red appears in the living room.

“Ah there you are, brother. Just in time for dinner,” Edge called from the kitchen, completely ignoring Cranberry’s question.

Red comes over to the table when he suddenly froze when he saw you. You turn your head a little to look away. He aloofly walks over to the table, sitting next to Cranberry and right across you. You sat still, slowly remembering that Red is the guy that randomly took you to his house for no reason. Then it dawned on you that you must lower your hoodie to eat. They must see your face.

Edge comes over with the lasagna, cutting a square for everyone at the table. After serving the food, he sits on the center of the table.

They’re going to see your face anyway, sooner or later.

You gingerly got off your chair and walked over to Cranberry. He raised an eyebrow at you as you got closer. He’s suspicious but he turns the side of his skull up to hear you. Suddenly he heard you whisper “restroom”. This was the first time he heard your voice. Blinking, he got up and lead you to the bathroom. You nodded at Cranberry as a thank you. He awkwardly nodded back before returning to his seat. You look at the mirror, kind of too high for you to see yourself with. After awkwardly standing in the bathroom for a few minutes, you lower your zipper down. You pulled your hoodie off and tied it around your waist. You fixed your hair, checked for anything weird on your face, then wash your hands since it’s covered in ink stains and dirt.

The skeleton family start to eat their dinner already when you’re out the bathroom. You walked over to their table and sat on the chair you been on. You didn’t look up to see their reaction from seeing your appearance. You picked up your fork and start eating your lasagna. It tastes homemade and tomatoy. Tomatoty? Tomato sauce. It just tastes like spaghetti with a different texture and form. It’s not disgusting. You try not to be messy as you eat while at the same time scarfing your dinner down.

Everyone except for the Gaster brothers looks at you in awe since they are kind of tripped out about having dinner with a human. Red is especially astonished. His heart ache seeing how adorable you are. He wanted to scream about it, he wanted to take you home, he wanted to be the one to feed you … He stays still on the chair, remembering to eat his meal.

When you finished your lasagna, you noticed that you’re the first person to finish eating. You picked up a napkin to wipe your mouth with when you heard Edge asked, “You want some more?”. Without looking, you said yes. Edge quickly got up and gave you another slice. You rapidly ate that as well, relaxed at the fact that the meat isn’t bothering you too much like it usually does. Wiping your mouth again and looking up, you saw Edge … Smiling? He seems to be happy as he sat there.

“Thank you for the meal, sir,” you suddenly responded.

Edge beams, clearly looking so gleeful, as he responds back with “you are very welcome, human!”

“My name is (y/n), I’m happy to meet you all,” you declared.

Aster and Wing Ding nodded while Cranberry and Syrup blinks. Surprisingly, Syrup looks less afraid of you. Red and Edge nodded in agreement.

“I shall remember that,” Edge promised.

 _I as well_ , Red thought.

“Why were you even wearing a mask and was quiet this whole time?” Cranberry crossed his arms, looking at you questionably.

“I don’t know,” you answered.

“That’s it?! You don’t know?” he furrows his brows in confusion.

“Yes, I just felt like it,” you continue to assure.

“You weirdo,” Cranberry squint, going back to eating his food.

You shrugged and got off the chair, going back into Aster’s room to finish the poster. You put your hoodie back on again. Wing Ding and Aster later comes over. After you finished your poster, you showed it to them to see if they approve of it. They smiled softly and nodded happily, liking your poster.

“You captured his essence so well,” Aster complimented.

The three of you went outside to the chain-link fence, holding the poster up to see if it’s big enough for wherever they want to place it. It was cloudy today, strangely, but at least the sun isn’t beating down on you.

“Should we do the ritual in our lair or outside for the stars?” Aster asked as he analyze the area.

“Space is beyond planets and stars, sometimes people see this word being synonymous with the void,” Wing Ding contemplates, sounding a bit clearer.

“Is the void synonymous with death?” you asked them.

“Might as well, but it’s worse than death. You’re alive, yet you see that the world keeps revolving without you. It’s like you never existed in the first place,” he explains.

“Isn’t it terrifying? The thought that everything functions perfectly without you?” Aster muses, peering at you with a dark... Sad grin? You couldn’t really interpret it.

“Sometimes … I feel like I make things worse with my existence,” you suddenly admitted.

“Mmm, I can understand the sentiment,” Aster nodded slowly.

“… The ritual shall start tonight at midnight, outside in the backyard,” he decided.

You were about to start asking about human sacrifices when suddenly –

“What you bone heads doing here?” Cranberry called out to the two brothers, standing in front of them.

You shrugged at him, the two cultists just standing around aloofly. He squints at you all when he noticed the poster.

“… Where you got that from?” he asks.

“They made it for our messiah; it captured his essence and his current situation so well,” Aster praised you, making you blush since you’re never used to compliments.

Cranberry stares at the poster longer, squinting and looking up at you.

“… Now I want you to make a poster for me!” Cranberry pouted.

You felt surprised, having your hand suddenly grabbed onto by Cranberry as he drags you back into the house.

“See you at the ritual,” Aster and Wing Ding said in unison, watching you be dragged away.

You keep texting your family that you’re still working on multiple projects, but you’re not sure if you’re going to stay for the ritual. You even start to feel guilty since you grew under a strict household, making you too much of a goody two-shoes. You try to convince yourself out of the guilt by being logical --You’re not technically lying; you are working on multiple projects. Where’s the lie?

Speaking of projects, you reached to Cranberry’s room. It was a neat room, but he shares it with Syrup. Syrup doesn’t really mind sharing his space with Cranberry; in fact, he’s happy to be in his brother’s presence all the time. There is a bunk bed with Syrup on top reading comics. The walls are painted with the color maroon. There are two closet doors that connects to each other inside. There are a few posters on the wall and a gaming desktop. There is a grey laptop charging next to it.

You sat on the carpet floor, not sure where to sit. Cranberry noticed you there.

“You can sit on the bed, you know. I don’t care,” Cranberry said. He stuck his hand out to help you get up.

“Why are you wearing your hoodie again? We already know how you look like,” Cranberry asked, although not so aggressively.

You shrug at him.

“You don’t look hideous, if that is the problem,” Cranberry subtly stated.

You tilt your head a little.

“Now you’re mute again?”

Completely ignoring him, you sat on the bed and went through your backpack to pull out your sketchbook. You turn to an empty page and sat there, pen in hand. Cranberry squints at you. You try to push your sketchbook on his chest if he wants to sketch out ideas.

“Just – draw me a portrait. Do what you must,” he suggested, gently pushing your sketchbook back.

You drew different sketches and poses, showing him later to see if he prefers any of them.

“… That pose looks good,” he pointed out.

You suddenly pull out your ink pens to start drawing. Cranberry got too bored and went to his desktop to play games. Syrup lower himself down to put his comics away. However, when he is returning to his previous spot, he noticed you drawing. He was cautious around you, but he got near you to watch you.

You usually hate it when people are staring at you drawing, but you relented. He’s scared enough of you as it is, so might as well not be a dick.

You pull out your phone and headphones to hear music as you draw.

“Can I watch you draw?” Syrup suddenly asks, albeit meekly.

His shoulders relaxed a little from being tensed up the moment you nodded yes. You scoot over to make room for him. You just noticed how tall he is compared to you because he always makes himself look small. He sits next to you and observes, Cranberry still playing a DPS game.

“My brother is so cool,” Syrup commented, seemingly liking what you are illustrating.

You stay doing the finishing touches when Syrup suddenly asks, “are you scared of us?”

You shrug a little, then shook your head no.

“Why?” he continues asking.

You shrug again. You wanted to explain how humanity is disgusting, but you wanted to stay mysterious. You are kind of worried on having your words used against you, but you didn’t want to think about the thought-process behind it. After finishing your drawing, you look up at Syrup to see if it’s good enough. He has stars in his eyes, nodding in agreement as he smiles. You got up and stood next to Cranberry at his desk, but he’s too focused on a competitive match. You gently rip off the page with his drawing and places it on his desktop, going to the bed to retrieve your stuff then exit the room.

You went to the living room to see Edge nowhere to be found while Red is on the couch. You’re not sure whether to act natural or avoid his eyes. You went back to the rows of doors but kind of stood there, unsure. You slowly got to the door, thinking about walking back to your car. You unlocked the door and open it to the outside. For some reason, you felt a lot of anxiety. It’s enough to make you stuck. You close the door to not let mosquitoes or flies in. You stay at the door, too anxious to decide what to do until someone pats your back. You turn to see Red standing behind you. He doesn’t look intimidating or anything, but he’s a thick boi staring down at you. You kind of cower there.

“Sorry about last time,” he said suddenly.

You tilt your head at the apology.

“Should have asked you to come over first. You know, take things slow,” he explains.

You stand around until you quickly straighten up, trying to look relaxed. You walked away from Red, going to the living room to sit on the couch. Red looks over you, sweating a little.

“Do you forgive me?” he asks, shyly.

  
You shrug, not knowing what to respond. You’re not scared of him, you’re just anxious for no reason. Like you always are. You check your phone to see your mom texting you more, still asking you when you will be back.

“I can walk you to your car,” Red suggested.

You look up at Red, laying his chin on his shoulders as he peers at you. Based on your first meeting with him, the most logical thing to do is not trust him.

… You nodded yes. Red hums as he got off the top of the couch, going around the couch. He holds his hand up to help you up. After doing so, he moves his other hand as if to tell you to get closer. You got closer, standing less than a foot away until he wraps one arm on your shoulder.

“This is going to feel weird, so go ahead and close your eyes,” he recommends.

“You ready?”

You nodded yes. He nods back as he uses his shortcut. You were expecting to be back at his house, but to your surprise, you are back at the parking lot in front of the playground. You look around and backed away from Red, his arms reluctantly letting you go.

You bow your head a little as a thank you.

“Please come home safe,” Red spoke, scratching the back of his skull as he looks to the side.

You nod yes, proceeding to wave goodbye and go into your car.

Later that night, you went to sleep instead of making the effort to go meet the Gaster brothers for the ritual. Again, sleep continues to be a challenge. When it got 11:30 PM, you felt someone pat your shoulder. You flinched and jumped violently. You suddenly look up to see two shadows.

“Hey, the ritual is about to start," Aster said from the darkness.

“… Yall scared me, what the fuck …” you groaned, sitting up to rub your eyes.

“My apologies,” Aster apologize. His brother is just standing behind him.

“I can’t show up to the ritual. My parents would not let me use the car,” you try to explain while whispering.

Aster and Wing Ding looks at each-other. Aster turn back to you to suggest “maybe we can make use of our shortcuts?”

You suddenly remember teleportation being a thing. Your parents already told you good night, so there would be no other reason for them to barge into your room to see you gone.

“… Let me change,” you whispered before walking over the two to turn on your lights and go look for your clothing. You didn’t care about being pant less around two skeletons, but they didn’t bat an eye.

You quickly got some black jeans, a shirt, your hoodie, then pack your phone and charger into your backpack. After turning off the lights and locking your door, you gave a thumbs up to teleport. They nodded back, one brother holding onto each of your shoulders. You suddenly disappeared from your room.


	6. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to do a ritual with the Gaster brothers but angst is ahead rippp
> 
> Only WARNING I can give is there are mentions of suicide and self-hate

You hope this doesn't end up like Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Their constant praises for their master remind you too much of Sammy Lawrence's obsession with the Ink Demon. Anyways, you and the two brothers show up at the backyard.

Nothing is out of the ordinary besides the poster being slapped in the middle. You pull your phone out of your pocket and turn on your flashlight, looking to see if there are any victims or whatever. You saw the poster, but you barely notice the spray paint on the grass.

"May I ask you to turn off the light? This must be done in the dark," Aster ordered.

You shrug and turn off the flashlight.

"Let's sit around in a circle," Aster instructed. After doing so, Aster and Wing Ding hold their hands out to you. You hold hands with the two so the three are connected.

This is turning out to be a seance rather than some sacrifice type shenanigan. Aster starts speaking in that weird way like Wing Ding always does. The brother drones along while you just awkwardly sat there silently. You bow your head a little as if you're back in Catholic mass, trying to show respect to whoever is being communicated to. You suddenly felt yourself like you're floating-- oh wait you are. The group is suddenly floating up a little. You close your eyes and kept your head down so maybe something can happen. You start to wonder about things, being distracted about where are the rest of the family and the things Red said when you were in his home. You kind of remember some bits about him wanting to see your face. The only threatening thing he said was "you're stuck with me". Other than that, he was quiet as he let you stay on his lap. He even patted your side. At least he apologizes, unlike the other assholes you came across in your life. Your hand tightens around the brother's hands.

"... Think about our master," Aster said, opening one eye to look at you.

"... Then explain," you replied, "tell me what happened to him."

Aster hums, beginning to tell you about the messiah.

"This has been said by his loyal followers. One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he's been shattered across time and space. His life was cut short when he fell on his creation. An Experiment going wrong. He is a brilliant scientist. His brilliance is irreplaceable. He knows we are here... He is always listening."

Long story short, he was a scientist that got in a freak accident.

"Can you say what his name is?" you asked.

"We carry his name, because the two of us are part of something greater; He is W.D. Gaster," Aster declares.

"We are nothing. Our past selves are dead. We are part of him."

The group floats higher, the poster flapping in one place. You kept your head down, holding their hands.

"Doesn't that mean ... He is already here?" you continue to ask.

"Yes and no. He is still in the void," Aster replied.

You're too lazy to try feeling anything important, like maybe force a miracle out. You know that's not how miracles work. You lost hope in miracles and such, especially with all that has happened in your life.

"Strange ..."

You look up a little.

"Your HP ... It's a bit small," he commented.

"What's that?" you asked.

"... Your endurance. You don't seem too hopeful," he answers.

You got quiet.

"Please, have faith," he assures.

You stay quiet while they continue with the ritual, still murmuring some things. You wonder about what Aster said, kind of trying not to think too hard about it. You're too tire to wallow in self-pity.

_Isn’t it terrifying? The thought that everything functions perfectly without you?_

... You already accepted the fact that you're not important. The scientist, W.D. Gaster, can contribute to society so long as he turns out to be a legit scientist. Maybe he can find the cure for cancer or whatever. Things are going to function perfectly without you. You don't have much to contribute to society, do you? You always had those thoughts in your head.

Aster and Wing Ding felt your hands squeeze theirs. They continue to speak but suddenly lower their heads down in silence. You kept yours down too. They are too focused to hear your breathing get funny.

Can the universe be nice to these two weirdos at least? Can their hopes and dreams come true? That will be enough to satisfy you.

"... I can switch places with him, if that is what you are planning," you suddenly suggested.

Aster and Wing Ding looks up at you, with ... worry?

"Even if it's possible ... Are you that willing to sacrifice yourself for our master?" Aster asked in wonderment.

"Yes. I have nothing to lose," you said flatly.

"That's so inspiring of you ... But it was not the plan. We wanted to summon him rather than find him a replacement," Aster explained, smiling sadly.

I have no idea you hate yourself so much. When I watched you leave from the parking lot, I came back to my home. I was trying to tell myself not to do anything more stupid. You're wondering as to why I suddenly have a change of heart. Well, it's not really the scolding they gave me yesterday. I talked to Blueberry for a bit in text.

" _Please be careful around them, Red. Their HP is so low. I have no idea why or if it's normal for humans to be that way, but please don't do anything stupid that can hurt them_ "

" _They visited the house today. Their HP would fluctuate between 3 and 4._ "

" _Really? Did you brought them there?_ "

" _No. It was the Gaster brothers_ "

" _Oooh that's why they asked me about them_ "

" _You ... Have their number?_ " I legit felt envy bubbled up inside.

  
" _Yep! But I'm not giving it to you tho. Ask them for it_ "

" _Mmm. Anyways, I won't do anything. I feel awful_ "

" _Huh? Why?_ "

" _I usually don't care about people but they said something really harsh. I was around when they were talking to the Gaster brothers, saying that they feel their existence makes things worse_ "

" _Oh. That sounds awfully sad_ "

" _Can I at least--_ " I was going to ask if it's okay if I keep an eye on them, but that would be interpreted as me stalking. Coming to that realization, I didn't know what to do.

" _Just please act normal? I always thought you were the logical one. I still have no idea why you randomly drag them to your house ;;_ "

" _Because I wanted --_ " for fuck sakes -- I really am creepy. Saying it out loud sounds so bad. Should I be honest or tone it down a notch?

" _... Needed a friend. Creepy as fuck, I know._ "

" _You can always move back in if you been feeling lonely. I'm sure your brother don't care_ "

" _Nope._ "

" _Nope as in he's not going to be happy about it or no as in you don't want to?_ "

" _The latter_ "

" _Okay. Just ... Don't do that ....... Did you do that to another human before?_ "

" _... They came to me._ " At least, they seem cool with wanting to stick around with me.

" _Uh huh. Just stay out of trouble. I couldn't come visit because I'm busy doing errands. You have a good day!_ "

The reason why I thought it was a good idea to do all that I did yesterday was because I really am desperate. You seem cool with it until I realize ... Okay that's weird. Really weird.

I try to take a nap, like I usually do ... But I kept thinking about you. I was watching you a few times, but I distance myself a bunch. I'm trying to tell myself not to check up on you.

Aaaaand that's how I ended up being over at your house. I try to look through your window, but it's covered up by the blinds and curtains. So I ended up in your closet. The closet is so stuffy and full of ... Stuff. You must have heard me moving around because I tripped a few times. Your room is messy like mine, which I don't mind! That means we have something in common. I was going to just look at you and see if you're safe and sound. Nothing too crazy.

I opened the door and ... You were gone. I got awfully scared that maybe you didn't make it to your house, but that wouldn't make sense because I saw your car outside. I looked around to see if something is up. Yup. Your room is messy. Your bed is messy. Like I said, I really don't mind. Getting worried for you, I teleport to where you could be. That's how I ended up seeing you with Aster and Wing Ding. I hid behind a corner, trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

"... I can switch places with him, if that is what you are planning."

"Even if it's possible ... Are you that willing to sacrifice yourself for our master?"

"Yes. I have nothing to lose."

Suddenly it dawned on me ... You didn't react to my doings at all because you didn't care about your well-being in the first place. You didn't care what I was going to do to you. You didn't care whether I was going to kill you or worse. That is why you are so complacent of everything, including being in houses of strangers. I tug at my shirt, feeling so bad and just really mad at myself for trying to take advantage of you in that state.

"That's so inspiring of you ... But it was not the plan. We wanted to summon him rather than find him a replacement."

These creeps better not do anything to you. What are they even doing anyway?

"Oh ... Okay," you nodded.

"The fuck yall hoes doing?"

Everyone turned to see me.

"Red, leave us be. We are doing something very important," Aster said, looking slightly annoyed.

You're not really sure what to respond. You just stay floating, silently.

"Yall are just floating. Nothing special," I responded, aloofly.

Your head bowed down, your body slightly shivering. Slowly the group lowers down to the grass, along with the poster.

You stay sitting on the ground when the two brothers put their hands together in the center with yours. After a moment, they gently let go. The brothers stood up, Aster giving you a hand to get up.

"We shall put this poster up somewhere. Thank you for everything," Aster smiled sincerely.

You just nodded.

"You want us to take you home?" Aster proposes.

You were going to nod again when you felt a large hand on your shoulder. Which is mine.

"No, I'm taking her home," I said sternly.

Wing Ding and Aster stood with the poster as they watched us hug a little, teleporting back home.

We’re back in your room. You pushed yourself away from me before turning towards me, making a gesture with your arm as if to say “shoo”.

“… I’m sorry,” I said suddenly.

You put your finger on your mouth like you’re about to shush.

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me,” I assure.

You pointed to the right wall, referring to your sleeping parents.

Humming softly, I raised my hand up a little. With a snap, everything stood still.

“They won’t hear us. Talk to me,” I kept assuring.

You stood there. You didn’t try to go back to bed or anything.

“Like I said, I’m sorry. I’m actually scared for you,” I admitted.

“What kind of first volume of Twilight are you trying to commit?” you suddenly respond.

“What’s Twilight?” I asked, tilting my head a little.

“… Tell me what you want,” you said.

“I want you to be okay,” I said, honestly.

You were quiet … Then suddenly you start giggling. It escalates to a strained cackling. I stare at you with concern.

“BULLSHIT. You’re lying. You’re just wanted another bitch,” you exclaimed angrily, albeit your voice sounds so sorrowful.

I widen my eyes in shock. What hurts me so much is that … You might be correct. I had a lot of companions, but the void inside me never seems to go away. Then it grew noticeably bigger as each companion leaves. I only kicked out the ones that are abusive or along the lines of that. It’s like I never really saw them as people with their own stories and emotions. I was too focused on myself and then overcompensating it with acts of kindness. I felt so sick.

“I know why you never told anyone your address. Not even your own family. It’s because you always had bitches over. You didn’t want the world to see what a degenerate you are,” you continue on, sounding even angrier.

My red eyelights dart around the room with a painful expression.

“Wh … Who hurt you?” I asked meekly.

You stood there, shaking.

“… Everyone that ever said they loved me,” you replied.

That hurt so bad. This whole time you were chill, but suddenly you are letting it all out. It’s fine though, I’m not angry at you.

“Don’t stand there and pretend that isn’t true, isn’t it? Nobody wants to look at themselves as the bad guy, that’s why they always deny and resort to self-righteousness,” you explained venomously.

“You’re a fuck boy.”

I looked around your room, not sure what to do.

“Are you going to run away? Like Augustine did? Are you going to get angry? Start crying like a dumbass baby?” you kept arguing.

“No, you’re correct. I lost the one person I truly loved because of my choices,” I confessed.

You froze a little.

“… You remind me of Magdalene. They were so kind, so sweet to me. They always ask me how I am. They would notice what is wrong with me, they would feed me, they would cheer me up ... However, they didn’t really like being part of such a thing. I’m not sure if it counts as a polygamy, but they might have endured it for so long for my sake. Then they couldn’t. They left at some point,” I explained.

“Soon everyone else follows and welp, I was left by myself.”

You start shivering, whining a little. It sounded so full of despair.

“I did what I been doing because I was lonely little shit. Period,” I relented, coming to terms with it. No idea what is it about you that brings out the weirdest parts of myself, but I realize I been bottling stuff up for a long time.

“Liar … You didn’t care, you didn’t regret one bit, you psychopath,” you choked out.

Suddenly, I start crying too. My tears start pouring out. I really felt bad. You straighten up when you noticed that.

I could have been a normal person with a normal relationship. I wasn’t truly happy with what I was doing. But no. I was too desperate for companionship.

“I want to apologize to her but … It’s too late. She died not too long ago because she …”

Suddenly it all made sense to me why I immediately assume the worst. You see, Magdalene committed suicide not too long after she left. She always hid all her pain, just for me. I didn’t show the same effort because I’m a dumbass.

“Liar! Liar! LIAR!” you yelled until you start being a sobbing mess.

“Why you think I haven’t had a companion in so long? Because I slowly realize what happened. You really don’t believe me when I say I feel bad? Every night, I lay awake thinking about how things should have gone. Hell, I thought about giving up, just dust myself as punishment. You don’t understand how alone I feel, do you? Of course I’m not excused for my actions. I took advantage of people. I hated myself because I realize what a piece of shit I am. My crime is denying myself of what happened. You want to know the real reason why I moved out the house?”

You stay there sobbing and sniffing.

“I didn’t want my family to see me like this. I didn’t want to feel like an utter failure that leech off people. I hate myself, (y/n). I don’t wish this onto any of my enemies. I don’t want Blueberry to be like me. I don’t want Cranberry to be like me. I don’t want Syrup to be like me. I don’t want none of them to be like this, especially you. So please don’t be like me,” I explained tearfully.

You start bawling right then and there, no longer being able to see through your tears and your mask.


	7. Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a break because honestly I felt embarrassed about showing any signs of emotions or personality to the reader, but who knows how many of you folks have been manipulated or let down by the people you loved.
> 
> Red is here to worry and comfort you because he good big boi

I don’t remember the last time I gave a sincere hug.

I end up giving you a tight hug, feeling horrible with how hard you are crying. I’m a piece of shit, end of story.

“Your story …” You gurgled out a little. I turn to look at you.

“It hit too close to home.”

“How so?” I asked.

You push me away gently, proceeding to start changing to your sleep wear. When I noticed that is what you’re doing, I turn my back on you to give you some privacy. When you’re done, you pat me on my side. Your eyes are red and a bit puffy, your face wet with your tears and mucus. You quickly grab some toilet paper to clean yourself up. I carefully picked you up, walk over to your bed, then sat on the edge as I hold you like a baby.

“… Long story short, I was in a weird relationship with someone. His name is Augustine. I didn’t know he was having partners except that I wasn’t … Good enough to be one of them. One of his ex-partners told me everything. She told me how bad he is, how selfish he is, how deceiving he is, and how hypocritical he is. Until this day, she keeps having bad arguments with him. I thought he was single the whole time but nope. I was just a booty call basically. I didn’t care if he was nice to me. I didn’t want to be a side bitch. I wanted to be special to someone. But how is that possible when there really is nothing special about me?” you explained tiredly.

“Did his partners knew of him being in that kind of relationship with others?” I asked curiously.

“No. Then again, one of them pressured their monogamous boyfriend to be okay with her going out with another man. She was hella abusive towards the poor bastard. That man went on Augustine’s side when I stood up for myself, even though he is also taking part in the girl’s actions. It wasn’t healthy, basically. Too much things are hidden. Too much hypocrisy. I didn’t want to be part of it,” you explained further.

“You broke it off?” I turn to look at you.

“… I tried to lecture him. Tell him what everyone else is saying, but he ended up cutting me off completely. I felt so guilty and heartbroken,” you furrow your brows at the memories.

“I’m best friend with his ex though, I just wished he didn’t have so much power over her. He lied to her, saying that they will be back together when "changes for the better". Bullshit. He’s never going to change because he either wallow in self-hate or pin the blame on others,” you went on bitterly.

“… Sounds like some high school bullshit. I never talked about this because it sounded so stupid,” you laugh sadly.

“But it hurt you though. It still hurts and the hurt is very real,” I assure.

“Don’t make me regret saying this, but at least you apologize. That man is one of those assholes that never see the negative effects of their actions,” you admitted.

“I want to apologize some more, but the damage is done. All I can do is move on,” I said, looking down.

“Good, you are not as stupid,” you commented flatly, curling a little towards me.

“I wanted you to be one of my companions. I’m sorry,” I apologize again.

“Fuck no. I want to be someone’s wife, not their pet,” you looked at me angrily.

“That … Sounds really nice,” I admitted, blushing a little.

You look up curiously at me, still tearing up.

“I’m not going to pressure you with anything, especially when you’re in this state. It’s horrible of me to take advantage of it,” I said, trying to comfort you.

“I’ll … Stop doing that. Just find an actual girlfriend this time. I really wasn’t happy,” I confess.

“If only Augustine reacted the same way you did,” you sighed, sounding exhausted.

“Some people are not worth your time. He can fuck off,” I reassure, petting your head gently.

“Hey … Blueberry worries for you,” I smiled softly.

“He doesn’t know me, why?” I look up, blinking slowly.

“Because you have worth, (y/n). You really are special, whether you believe it or not,” I nodded, poking your nose.

“I know I couldn’t fix your problems, but you don’t have to face them by yourself.”

You snuggled up to my tummy, humming softly.

“Sorry for snapping all of a sudden, I have no excuse,” you apologize.

“Hmm? Oh, no big deal,” I said.

“I said some really mean stuff though,” you said, worryingly.

“But what you been saying is true though, I am a fuckboy,” I chuckled.

“ _was_ a fuckboy. Don’t you dare disappoint me like the rest of the humans,” you threatened.

“I won’t,” I nodded.

“… Do you want me to leave you alone?” 

You stay put for a little bit. Then nuzzle your cheek on my tummy.

“I’m not going to touch you or anything. You want me to just stay in your room?”

You nodded, yawning and blinking slowly. I carefully picked you up to place you on your bed. I then got up to take my shoes and jacket off, just dropping them on the floor. I gingerly climb on your bed, yawning and avoiding pressing my hand on any part of you.

We didn’t do anything weird that night. I just lay there, looking at you fall asleep peacefully. You jumped a bunch in your slumber though. I did pet your head or rub your shoulders, before I also went along and knocked out as well. When I woke up, I was confused that time hasn’t passed – Until I realized I stopped time. I snap my fingers to make things go back to normal.

“Now … More time to sleep,” I mused tiredly, before knocking out again.

 

* * *

 

You were in a weird, black and blue space. You didn’t mind the fact you are floating, seeing a weird looking guy near you. He was wearing all black clothing, his skin white and slightly glowing.

“You can’t fix anything that happens. All you can do is accept,” he said.

“Are you referring to the past?” you asked.

“Time is just an illusion. According to the theory of special relativity, time slows down or speeds up depending on how fast you move relative to something else. Approaching the speed of light, a person in outer space would age much slower than someone back on Earth. Under this theory, law can bend time,” he lectures on.

“The way you speak sounds familiar,” you commented.

“Really?” he turns to look at you. He has sockets for eyes, his white eyelights peering at you as his smile stays plastered on his face. He has a line going up on his left eyes and a line going down to his mouth on the right eye.

“Oh, I saw your babies!” You said, a little sluggish.

He turns a little, clearing his throat nervously.

  
“You have their markings too,” you continue to babble on, feeling tired from dreaming.

“You have to be the one to know, at least,” he announced, sounding a bit strained.

“Papyrus did it.”

“He did what?” you said.

“Ascended. Broke so many rules. It’s so so so wonderful, the way he did it. He created a whole different possibility with what he did; It’s very, very, interesting,” he muses.

“I don’t understand,” you muttered.

“He did all this … Just so he can grow up,” the man turns his back on you, looking up into the darkness.

“Are you scared?” you suddenly asked.

“Of the unknown? Of course not” he replies.

You nodded, starting to curl up into a fetal position.

“Do you need a hug?” you suggested.

“A hug? Sure, thank you,” he nodded a little.

You force yourself to get up, quickly going up to squeeze the man into a hug.

“This feels nice. I don’t remember being loved. It’s truly, truly wonderful,” he smiled.

“Well, thank you for your time.”

“… Oh yeah, I remember you!” you pointed out before waking up.

You woke up earlier than you expected, kind of confused about it. You were snuggled up to Red’s tummy, his hand on your shoulder. You moved to a more comfortable position, going back to sleep again. You had time to remember you dreamt this weird thing when you were at the playground. It was someone telling you “you’re going to meet someone very special soon.”

You stirred an hour later, snuggling up to Red and his squishy body. For some reason, this skeleton feels squishy. Not his bones necessarily but his … invisible body? You have no idea.

“You’re so squishyyy,” you cooed, hugging him softly.

  
I blinked awake when I noticed you, barely hearing your comment. My heart is about to explode seeing how cute you are, cuddling up to my stomach. I rumbled a little as I wrap one arm around you, gently holding you.

“Squishy boiii you is squishy boi~,” you kept rubbing your face on me.

“Pfff I know,” I giggled, patting your back.

“How so?” you asked, impulsively pulling my shirt up to see nothing there.

Clearing my throat and swallowing, I just replied, “uhm magic?”

You pouted, probably not believing me.

“I want to stay here longer, but my parents are going to notice,” you said, disappointed.

We continue to snuggle, seeing if we can sleep longer. You feel so soft and plush yourself. Humans are so warm and squish.

“You sure you don’t look at me like an object?” you asked suddenly.

“No, no … I want to be your friend,” I assured, “unless you want more, I don’t mind.”

“Don’t waste your time for my stupid ass,” you hide your face on my chest.

“I’m serious! I don’t mind,” I continue to reassure, scratching your scalp.

“Be selfish though, don’t lose yourself to others,” you warned me.

“I’m an asshole, I’ll be fine,” I sighed.

I quickly panicked when I hear someone getting up on the other side. I didn’t want to let you go though; I feel too comfortable here. I widen my sockets when I heard the door handle jingle. Whoever is behind that door starts knocking it hard, calling your name.

“Why you locked the door?! Get up!”

You squeeze yourself out of my grasp, climbing over me before going to the door. I quickly teleported in the closet, trying not to trip again.

“Good morning, mom ..” I heard you murmur.

“Hey … I’m going to be out for a bit, just get up and eat,” your mom said.

“Okei, be careful though,” you replied.

I stuck around until I heard the door close. I teleported back on the bed. Locking the door again, you turn around to go back to bed. Gently picking you up in my arms, I put you on my belly. You are so small compared to me. You seem at peace though.

“I don’t want to make the same mistake as the people that hurt me done,” you mumbled.

“You won’t,” I patted your head, peering at you.

After cuddling some more, you squeeze yourself out of my grasp. You wanted me to eat breakfast. I reluctantly got up and follow her along, going into the dining area. Your house is average. It’s not the worse but neither is the best. You ended up feeding me whatever cereal was your favorite. I didn’t really have much preference since the one thing I will like to consume above all is mustard. I helped you clean and put the bowls and spoons away after we were done. Cereal is the laziest breakfast you can have, which I fucks with.

We didn’t do much after that. We just sleep some more.

I watched your twitchy body as you slept. I’m concerned about why you would make a lot of movement unconsciously, but you are.

Suddenly I got too curious about something. I slowly stick my hand out a little in front of you. Your pulse is slow, your HP is now at 3, everything is physically fine … But what about your soul?

With a sound of a ping, I managed to summon your soul out of you. The color of it is a bit duller than before. I really have no idea why your HP kept jumping between 1 to 3 or why your soul seems to not be as bright as usual. Maybe there is a correlation between those things.

I hold your soul in my hand, looking at it. I didn’t try to grope it or jab it too hard with my fingers. I’m scared I might do something irreversible if I touched it wrong. I kept laying on my side, your soul hovering in the cup of my hands. It’s flickering a little, like a single bulb of a Christmas light.

Not sure if it’s from feeling sleepy all over again, but I start to doze off and daydream random thoughts as if they are memories. It looks like memories. Very specific. Sometimes they would be disheartening or peaceful. I try to stay awake, so I don’t drop your soul anywhere … How do I put it back?

I gently press the heart thingy onto your chest, seeing if it’s going through you. I grew a bit panicky, remembering and feeling even more stuff from squeezing your soul into you. I felt anger and despair. I squeeze my eye shut as I try to keep it there. Slowly opening my eyes, I see that the soul is not on my hands anymore. I carefully place the side of my skull on your chest, trying to hear if there is any pulse.

…. Oh good, your soul is back where it should be.

That Augustine guy … You stuck around with him because he is the only source of affection you had. You wanted to get away from the feelings of isolation. You felt guilty for fighting against his power over you. I saw you crying in your sleep. I felt your emptiness. It hurts. You been feeling this way for years, maybe your whole life.

One thing I saw though, it’s feeling your self-worth flourishing forth. I hope to be your best pal and watch you grow happier.

I really hope you start loving yourself. Not everything you did is a mistake. Recognizing your self-worth, realizing you are more than just someone to be put in the side-burner, standing up for yourself against someone … Rejecting the ones that don’t cherish you is the first step to a better future.


	8. Strawberry Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is on Cranberry's perspective. He goes with his brother looking for a frame to put your drawing in.

I stretched my arms up to crack my shoulder pads, sighing from playing too much matches online. I turn to look at my side to see … A drawing? Huh?

I picked up the piece of paper, my eyes turning to stars when I saw what it was. It was me striking a magnificent pose! The shading and the style are of good taste! I stood there smiling happily, not knowing what else to do. I want to frame it, but I have no idea if there are any spare frames. Guess I’ll have to put it in my to-do list.

“I love it, do you like it?” my timid brother said, also star struck.

“Of course, I do! I have to say thank you or something – where are they anyway?” I replied, looking around to see if you are still in the room. I walked out and saw nobody is in the living room, not even Red.

… I really hope his dumbass didn’t kidnap you again. No way I’m going through that whole goose chase again because eugh.

“Hey Edge,” I called to him, spotting him cleaning the plates.

“Yes?” he turns a little, too focused on the task.

“Where’s Red?” I asked.

“That man is always running around, so no idea,” he replied in annoyance.

“What about the human?” I asked.

“Aren’t they in the room with you?” he replied.

“No,” I said, furrowing my brows.

He straightens up when I said that. He stops the water, look around with this worry in his face, locks eyes with me for a split second … He slowly realizes what’s the problem.

“… I’ll go ask the Gaster brothers because I’m bouta scream my skull off if my dumbass brother did something,” he grumbles, wiping his hands dry. He stomps over to Aster’s room while I stood around the living room. I heard this distant confrontation while I look around, hearing my name at some point. It was quiet but I can hear the big man’s stomping. He stomps back out to the living room.

“They said the human went with you, what were you doing?” Edge squints.

“They were drawing a masterpiece for me, so I was with them the whole time. They just left on their own accord—” I explained before being interrupted by Red coming back in a flash.

“You!” both me and Edge exclaimed as we pointed.

Red looks at the both of us with a questionable look, annoying us a little.

“Where did the human go? Don’t lie!” I demanded with my chest puffed out.

“… I took them back to their car. They left it at a parking lot,” Red answered, sitting down on the smaller sofa.

“The parking lot? At the playground?” I asked with a brow raise.

“Yeah, there. I told them sorry about last time,” Red admitted.

Edge and I look at each other in surprise, turning back to look at him.

“Did they even accept your apology?” Edge asked, one of his brows raised.

“… Yes,” Red nodded slowly.

“What? You want to see them back at their house to show you proof?” Red suggested.

“What? No! That’s weird,” I exclaimed as Edge and I shook our heads no.

“Okay, then stop accusing me of that shit,” Red said, getting up from the sofa.

“I’m going home, night,” he nodded before teleporting away back home.

“H-Hey!” I yelled after him, my hand stretched out.

“… Do you actually believe he got them back to the car?” I turn to look at Edge.

“I mean … That’s awfully specific to be a lie,” Edge shrugs, going back to the kitchen.

I squinted in confusion, going back to my room since there is not much to do. I need to find a frame for your drawing though. I went ahead and texts Blueberry to see if he is busy tomorrow.

_“Hey Blueberry”_

_“Oh hey Cranberry! What’s up?”_

_“I’m good. Hey the human drew me this really cool picture for me, you want to see?”_

_“Oh I didn’t know they can draw! Let me see!”_

_“https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/563212297212919808/600228506299006976/the_great_cranberry_sketch.png”_

_“So cool!!! I didn’t know they can draw so well! Also just to let you know – their name is (y/n)”_

_“I know, they told everyone at the dinner table about it. Yeah, they ate with us. Anyways, they left before I can say anything. Apparently Red took them to their car but I don’t trust that creep”_

_“He did talk to me today. I just told him to calm down, but he told me their HP would fluctuate”_

_“What you mean fluctuate? Did someone punch them?”_

_“I think he meant it would change randomly. I don’t know but he did tell me they visited you all because of the Gaster brothers”_

_“Yeah that’s true. Oh yeah can we go to the store tomorrow or you busy?”_

_“I need to clean the house tomorrow, I’m sorry ;-;”_

_“Tell your brother to”_

_“He doesn’t want to”_

_“Force him to”_

_“No! Honestly I don’t care because I have a feeling he would make a mess with his honey if I let him”_

_“Ew”_

_“But yeah sorry, hope you have a good day though! Have a good night”_

_“I’m still going to shitpost you memes but okay. Your brother is nasty”_

_“I understand”_

I cleaned up and help Edge with a few chores before going to sleep. I got some weird ass dreams and heard noises on the outside. I don’t remember what it is, but I had this dream where I’m walking around the snow except my eyes are like … on my chest? Either my head is misplaced or – I don’t know, it was weird, and it made me uneasy for some reason.

After measuring the length and width of the drawing, Syrup and I went to a store to look for frames at noon. He decided to go with me, despite being hesitant about it. He has a habit of trying to be helpful. We just went to Walmart, even though it’s full of people with questionable taste in battle suits. I think they are battle suits. No idea honestly. It was awfully crowded when we came and there are decorations of red, white, and blue all over the place. We walked around until we reached to where the frames are.

I looked around at the medium frames, seeing which one will look elegant enough for my image. I completely tune out the noises and the alarms in the background. I have no idea why that contraption over at the doors are there for since it would turn on at random.

“Syrup, I need your advice – which one looks cool with it?” I asked, turning to him with two frames on my hand. One is wooden and looks like it’s for medieval paintings while the other one is modern and dark. I instead saw my brother crouching down, covering his ears. I had no idea he was clearly uncomfortable because I got too focused on the objective.

“Syrup? What’s up with you?” my brows furrow, putting the frames down to get close to him. Now that I think about it … Yeah, it’s really noisy with all these people and the alarm setting off.

“Syrup, I’m here,” I patted his back, trying to comfort him. He avoids eye contact, covering his ears from how loud the alarms are.

It’s annoying sometimes but as his brother, I have done plenty of research on why he is how he is. Not sure if it’s his magic causing him to be that way, but he’s constantly tired. I thought it was weird because he never uses his powers and he have a sweet tooth. He has some abilities, but I never see him use it since he doesn’t like confrontation. Apparently, he’s born that way. His problem is he process too much of everything, hence his sharp senses and his good observations. It tires him out trying to be alive, I guess. He can still be a functioning member of society, but he rather not be outside. Even talking to people can tire him out.

“Syrup, hey, we can go look for strawberry syrup for you if you help me pick one frame – I’m here,” I try to convince him. He’s clearly agitated over the noises, but he slowly got up and turn to me.

“Sorry bro – too noise, too many people,” he grumbles.

“Yeah, I understand,” I nodded.

“But yeah uhh which frame is good?”

Syrup stood there, fidgeting but looking at the frames. I know I can be a jerk, but I don’t feel like being patronizing right now – I’m not. I act this way because I want to be marvelous. I am marvelous! But I can be gentle, especially since my brother is dealing with stuff nobody else can understand.

“Take your time, I trust in you” I snickered a little, trying to cheer him up.

Syrup nodded a little. At some point, he pointed at the modern one. I nodded and put the other frame back where it was.

“Okay, now let’s go get some strawberry syrup for you and we can go,” I grin, trying to be reassuring.

Syrup smiled and nodded slowly, but he’s still covering his ears.

We finally got back home after that stressful trip. I put the drawing in the frame right away, figuring out which spot to put it on. I decided to put it on the wall in front of the door. Syrup managed to not get a break down at the store, barely. He quickly got in his bed with his new strawberry syrup, curling into a ball. I stood in the middle of the room feeling accomplished, loving how your picture looks in the frame.

“Looks magnificent, yes? It illustrates how marvelous the great Cranberry is!” I declared, looking towards my brother. He’s still curled in a ball. I got a bit worried, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

“Syrup, we are back home. What’s wrong?” I asked, patting him. He grumbled something back to me, but I couldn’t really hear him.

“I can’t hear you, what you said?” I pat him softly.

“I feel useless … Like I couldn’t do much of anything. I’m pretty stupid and weak, okay?” he admitted, sounding embarrassed.

“You helped me a lot with stuff though, have you seen how lazy Blueberry’s or Edge’s brothers are? You could have been like them, but you’re the only one putting any effort to help me,” I reassure, rubbing his shoulder.

“Syrup … Am I being a good brother?” I asked softly, looking at my brother worryingly.

He didn’t say anything right away, but I got used to that habit.

“I’m getting worried that maybe you are intimidated because I tend to be too brass, is that something I need to calm down on?” he asks.

“Wh … Huh? No!” Syrup blurted out a little, shaking his head quickly.

“No as if nothing is wrong with me or no as in I’m not a good brother?” I asked.

“You are a good brother, it’s just me being a burden,” he mumbled as he stays laying his head low.

“What do you mean a burden? You’re just a brother,” I replied, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed awkwardly since I know he’s too stubborn to look at me in the eyes.

“It’s too loud outside. Too much noise. Too much people. I don’t like it. I don’t like it,” he continues to mumble, getting smaller as he crouches.

“… Sorry for bringing you there. But what’s going to happen if I disappear or somethi—”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” he suddenly blurted out, sounding really nervous. I look wide eye at him.

“What? We ain’t immortal … Unless I somehow find the elixir of life in one of my future adventures,” I said matter-of-factly, rubbing my chin over the idea.

“D-Don’t say that,” Syrup mumbled out more, tightening his grip around his legs.

“I’m just saying as if – like for example, I’m busy doing something else and you need to get something for yourself or you need to lend someone a hand. What are you going to do? You got to face your fears someday,” I explained calmly, reaching over to pat his shoulders.

“I’m too powerful for anyone to take me down anyway, don’t worry about me,” I assure, smiling proudly.

“… I can help sometimes – just that eugh, I hate outside. I don’t like how noisy this world is,” Syrup complained, his shoulders relaxing when he felt me pat him.

“You didn’t answer my question though, am I a good brother or an asshole?” I asked again.

“You’re a good brother, Cranberry. You’re cool. You even remember to bring me strawberry syrup, and that’s very nice of you,” he finally answers.

“Oh okay, I’m just kind of worried that maybe you’re that way because I’m too aggressive,” I said, albeit cracking a little at the end.

“I’m just weird, don’t worry,” Syrup shook his head at me, getting under the cover of his bed.

“C-cranberry …” Syrup mumbled.

“Yeah bro?” I asked.

“I kept getting recurring dreams of you missing your head,” Syrup said.

“… Huh,” I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Like … It scares me,” he admits.

“Like last night? Because I have this weird dream I don’t remember much of where I’m in the snow and I’m looking at myself...?” I explained hesitantly.

Syrup starts breathing erratically.

“Syrup it’s just a weird dream, it’s not a huge deal,” I assure.

He suddenly starts doing that … Thing he does—oH shit that’s a panic attack – hol up. I quickly got in bed with him and hold his chin up, patting his back.

“Hey hey count to ten seconds when breathing, hey chill,” I said softly, calming Syrup down.

He does that a bunch of time. He has this weird episode when he will start sweating, shivering, and breathing quickly. He also told me he would feel like throwing up and this overwhelming fear. He better not vomit all over my bed what the fu—

“syrup I’m still alive, it’s just a dream – is it that bad??” I said, holding him and patting his head.

“Don’t throw up on my bed” I added, still feeling him shiver violently in my arm.

“Do you want to watch some cartoons?” I suggested, reaching out to take out a large tablet from the edge of the bed. I pull up some cartoons on it that he might like, snuggling next to him so we can watch cartoon together. I can feel him slowly even out his breathing. He’s still shaking and crying though.

“Syrup, it’s just a dream. Don’t know why it freaks you out but it’s fine, I’m fine,” I reassure, patting his back.

We spent half an hour looking at these weird turtle monsters being superheroes. Syrup slowly got his mind off his thoughts; his sympathetic nervous system slowly being put to rest. He thankfully didn’t throw up, just was tearing up. We stay snuggled together, watching the tablet.

“… Cranberry,” Syrup said, albeit quietly.

“Yes, brother?” I acknowledge.

“Is (y/n) like … Are they like me?” he asked slowly.

“Do they like you?” I look at him confusedly.

“No! Like – they have the same problem as me. You didn’t notice?” he explained, blushing a little from what I said.

“What problem though, be specific,” I requested.

“They don’t look at anyone in the eyes. They seem to … like make themselves smaller than they are when they are around us. Their defenses are also higher than their health points,” Syrup explains, cradling his favorite … Beverage in his arms.

“All I know is that their health points tend to fluctuate. I’m kind of scared that it’s a result of that whole teleportation stupidity,” I confessed, grimacing a little.

“Nooo, teleportation doesn’t do those things,” Syrup assure, starting to drink out of the strawberry syrup bottle. I completely forgot he knows how to teleport as well, hence the reason why he sounds sure of it not being the cause of the fluctuation.

“Please don’t spill it or something, those things are sticky,” I squint.

“I know … But yeah -- I feel like maybe they been through a lot, like they have some internal issues,” he muses.

Honestly, looking back at how you behaved, you did seem to act submissive. That may also explain why you seem accepting of any shenanigans your way, like Red’s creepiness and the eager (and creepier) Gaster brothers.

“… Oh yeah, that seems weird,” I nodded a bit, “no idea what’s the problem though and it’s none of my business.”

“I’m scared to ask them because those things are weird – those things are too invasive, too personal …” Syrup pointed out.

“Exactly,” I agreed.

We both stay watching cartoons until Edge screamed at the whole house that dinner is served.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any spelling or tips, go ahead and let me know! Again, thank you for reading


End file.
